Just Because You Cried
by Morviane
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's wedding day. Everything is going according to plan, that is it would have been if Harry had never taken that short walk. This is slash: don't like it don't read it.
1. Of Betrayal and Shocking Secrets

**Title**: Just Because You Cried

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter characters and creatures all belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Comments**: There might be spoilers from the books, if there are I'll let ya'll know. This is the first slash pairing I've ever done so please bear with me. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**: Of Betrayal and Shocking Secrets

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning. The sun was out, the birds were birding and the giant squid was squiding. All was right at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well, all was right for those who weren't Harry Potter.

Up in the Gryffindor tower common room there was a frantic rush for any last needed preparations. You see, today was the day that Harry Potter was to be married to Draco Malfoy and everything had to be just right. Of course, just because things have to be right doesn't necessarily mean they will be.

"Hermione! I think I saw a tear in the back of my robes!" exclaimed Harry who was desperately trying to find the supposed tear.

"Oh Harry stop worrying yourself, there is no tear. Now come here so I can fix your hair." commanded Hermione. Meanwhile on the other side of the common room Dean Seamus and Ron were looking for the last person in Harry's side of the wedding party... Neville.

"I just don't know where he could have gone. I've searched everywhere!" Dean and Seamus had given up looking for Neville an hour ago but Ron wouldn't give it up.

"Just let it go Ron." said Seamus.

"Yeah mate, he probably just went for a walk. You know how nervous he gets when he has or will have attention directed at him. Hell, I'm nervous and it ain't even my wedding."

"Okay Dean, guess your right." said Ron with a sort of defeated look on his face. His attention was then redirected to Harry and Hermione.

"'Mione, are you sure I look alright? I want Draco to be stunned when I walk down the aisle." said Harry.

"Harry, you look marvelous, Draco will be knock off his feet when he sees you. He looks fabulous, doesn't he you guys?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, if I weren't straight I'd so go after you, taken or not." said Ron. They were right though, Harry looked stunning. His robes were a sort of off-white colour and were lined with a dark green colour. His face was flushed from excitement and his eyes sparkling like crystals. The other boys and Hermione also looked good. Their robes were the same colour green as Harry's robe trimmings and were bordered in black. Hermione was wearing a strapless green dress with a small black over jacket.

After everyone got a good look at each other Hermione decided to get all of the people invited to the ceremony into the Great Hall. Ron decided for one last minute search for Neville.

Harry decided to take a short walk before the ceremony started. While walking by Filches old broom closet he heard someone moaning. Hoping that the person was moaning from pain instead of pleasure Harry leaned closer to the door.

_That sounds like Neville._

Harry pushed open the door to tell Neville that the wedding was about to begin. It was Neville who was moaning, but he wasn't alone. He was with the last person Harry ever expected to see- Draco, his fiancé. They were so busy in being wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear Harry's gasp or retreating footsteps.

Harry fled to the Great Hall. Once there the Orchestra started playing, he silenced them with a motion of his hand. Very slowly he walked up to the dais and turned around to face the audience.

"Everyone," Harry started, "I'm afraid that due to certain recent happenings this wedding has been canceled indefinitely. I apologize for the inconvenience this might have caused you." With that said Harry calmly walked out of the Great Hall leaving behind stunned guests and friends.

"Harry! Wait Harry, wait." It was Hermione; she had run out to find out what was wrong with her friend.

"Harry, what happened? Why did you cancel the wedding? If' it's because we can't find Neville-"

"No Hermione, I found Neville."

"Then why-"

"If you really want to know, go look in Filche's old broom closet." With that said Harry called for his Firebolt from the common room only to fly to Hogsmead and apparate somewhere quiet. When Harry reached his destination he immediately fell to the floor. On the out side he looked calm and collected, on the inside he was screaming out in agony.


	2. Heartbreak and Comfort

**Author's comments**: Fear not people this is a work in progress. Hey Sensei-Ninja, I read "I Know What You Want" and all I have to say is "Back off Ron" Harry needs Hermione. Any who, for those of you who want to know if Harry and Draco are going to get back together then you'll have to unscramble these letter (yes, I know I'm cruel):

Yftcuhlrsoeieowl (hint: there are four separate words. Good Luck.)

**P.S.** If you figure out the words please don't say anything about the answer in the reviews.)

**Chapter 2**: Heartbreak and Comfort

The place Harry apparated to was a small villa on the shore of a small island off the coast of France. The villa was to be a surprise for Draco. For an hour Harry just sat on the floor, staring at the wall.

_I must not deserve love after all if I can be shown up by Neville Longbottom. How long had it been going on? Why was I so blind? Well never again, never will I fall so easily for loving words and a kind façade. I don't need Draco. I don't._ The words "I don't" flew through Harry's head like a mantra, masking his true feelings and thoughts. He finally broke out of his tormented thoughts to get some rest. He lit the fireplace as soon as he walked through the door to the master bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and then gently folded his wedding robes... right before he threw them into the fire to watch them burn.

_Something that special will never be for me._

With that last thought he threw himself on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

(Two hours earlier at Hogwarts)

Hermione had never been so confused in her life. One minute she was helping her best friend prepare for his wedding and the next minute she's walking to a broom closet because the wedding was called off. She reached the broom closet and did not like what she saw.

"Neville, you little bitch!" she hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two lovers jumped around in surprise only to be faced with hell on earth. Hermione did not look the least bit happy to see either of them, and that was an understatement. They were trying to save face when they heard footsteps coming their way.

_I am in deep shit._ Draco, who hadn't known that the wedding had already been called off, feared that it was Harry who would be rounding that corner to do exactly that.

"Hermione, what's all the..." Ron trailed off as he got a good look at the two in front of the broom closet. Dean, Blaise, Pansy, and Snape were right behind him with their jaws hanging wide open.

"I can exp-" Draco started to talk but was cut off by a painful fist in the nose, curtsey of Hermione.

"You can explain? Explain what? That you've been shagging in the broom closet with Neville? Or that you gave up something grand for a cheap thrill? You little bastards! I'll hex you into oblivion!" Just before Hermione could pull out her wand she was grabbed from behind by her boyfriend, Blaise.

"Darling, as much as a bastard they are, I don't think that's what Harry would want."

"I agree Mr. Zambini. I think that I should talk to these two, alone if the rest of you wouldn't mind." Snape was suddenly standing alone with only Draco and Neville.

Sorry it's so short but I ran out of time, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and I have nothing against Neville, I just thought that Draco needed someone different to cheat with. Tata.


	3. Today Was Not a Good Day

**Author's comments**: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I was supposed to update last Thursday but Nanashi(my laptop) was giving me problems. Just to let yall know I'm updating every last Tuesday or Thursday of the month. Did anyone figure out the word scramble in the last chapter yet? Anyways OWTS.

**Chapter 3**: Today Was Not a Good Day

Today was not a good day- for anyone.

You see, after the defeat of Voldemort in Harry's 6th year, Severus Snape had become very protective of Harry. What started out as a friendship turned into a sort of father/son relationship. Whenever Harry was feeling lonely or troubled, he would talk to Severus. If Severus's memories of being a Death Eater overwhelmed him, he would go to Harry. So it was Hell and damnation to all who would upset one or the other. And in situations such as the one we have here, you should be literally pissing in your pants, which is exactly what Neville was doing at the moment. Draco on the other hand, was trying to crawl into the nearest whole in the wall.

In an eerily calm voice Snape began, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, I do believe that Ms. Granger had asked you a question, a question which you have yet to answer."

Immediately the two men, steadily falling to the status of rats, tried to cover up their mess; only to make things worse on their part.

"Silence!" the command rang out like a gunshot through the halls. "I know exactly what you two scum sucking imbeciles were doing! Do you take me for a fool? Were it not for the fact that Harry would be displeased and it is illegal, you two pieces of filth would be under the worst Cruciatus curses you have ever had the misfortune to encounter. As for you Longbottom, I shall let Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley deal with you. Mr. Malfoy, you are mine."

Oh yes, today was not a good day.

* * *

(Back in the present time)

Harry awoke with a start. _Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe Draco_... But as reality likes to hit you hard in the face, Harry realized that it was no dream, no dream at all. It wasn't even a nightmare- no, it was much worse, it was real. The ache in Harry's chest could testify to that. Toady was not a good day.

Before deciding that it would be better to off himself, Harry got up the mental strength to get out of bed and go bathe. Even with the water filled with bubbles and at just the right temperature, Harry could not relax.

Maybe I deserved it. Maybe I knew it all along and just refused to acknowledge it. Maybe I was blind from the start. He had me wrapped in his spell for so long...Urgh! I can't even hate the bloody git! I still love you Draco Malfoy... But I can live without you.(sorry to interupt but this is Harry thinking, the stupid paragraph wouldn't italicize)

It was with that thought that Harry finally broke down.

Today was a very bad day.

* * *

I wanted to thank **_yafit, _****_NayNymic_********_sappjody_********_Sensei-Ninja_********_Nyoka Li_****_, AnnieT, _****_baby fan_****_, caroll, _****_Lucky Dragon Smile_****_, catiSPONGEBOB, _****_kungzoune_********_harrypotter,move over_******and**_ MrsOliverWood247_** for reviewing. Now note that I'm not gonna do this every chapter. This was just because they were the first few reviews. Anyway, hope ya liked it. **Please review.**


	4. You Truly Are An Idiot, Draco Malfoy

**Author's comments**: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait again. I know ya'll don't like the chapter length and I sorry for that but I'm a really slow typer so the chapters become short because I get bored. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. **Now, as for the word scramble I made for ya'll answering the question as to weather or not Harry and Draco get together, the first person to figure it out will receive the next chapter before everyone else. Here's a hint, one of the words is 'they'. I hoped this helped. Just leave me your email and I'll send it to you as soon as it's typed up.** Now, OWTS.

**Chapter 4:** You Truly Are An Idiot, Draco Malfoy

To say that Draco Malfoy was scared was an understatement. He was downright petrified and wanting his mommy. He had only seen Severus this angry once, the one who that anger was directed at was yet to be found. Draco feared he would end up like that guy. He broke out of his reverie when Severus started to speak.

"Explain yourself Draco, and do so thoroughly if you wish to leave this office in the same physical and mental state in which you came."

" Um… well… you see…he- Oh damn Sev, what do you want me to say? I was nervous and then comes along Neville. One thing led to another and- Oh hell Sev, I'm sorry! Please, please help me with this. When the others tell Harry-"

" Draco, how do you think Hermione found you?" With an exhausted sigh he continued, "What I don't understand is, why? You knew you were getting married today. I thought you wanted to marry Harry." Severus began pacing back and forward in front of Draco, trying to figure out as to why his godson was such an idiot.

" I do!"

" Then why did you have to fuck every thing up?!"

" Severus, I'm sorry, I really am. How can I make it up to him? He probably hates me! Help me Sev, please." By this time the tears that had been welling up at the knowledge that it was Harry who had caught him, threatened to fall. He was such an idiot.

"I'll try Draco, but you have to realize the seriousness of this situation. When Harry came into the Great Hall he cancelled the wedding, permanently. He sounded dead. He left. If you truly want him back you're going to have to work for it."

"I'll do anything."

"Jump when he say jump?"

"He wouldn't have to ask me twice!"

"Leap to your certain death?"

"If that's what he wants."

"Let him go?"

"Never. I'd die before I just give up."

"Fie then, Draco. I'll help you, but if you screw this up you won't be leaping to your death, you'll be flying towards it, courtesy of me. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good."

Draco stood up, ready to begin mending his relationship, or lack thereof, with Harry. He was ready to go to the Gryffindor common room, assuming that's where Harry was.

"Well Severus, are you coming?"

"To where exactly, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Up to the Gryffindor tower to talk to Harry of course."

"You idiot boy! What part of 'you're going to have to work for it', didn't you understand? Did you really think it would be that easy? When Harry left he didn't just leave the Great Hall, he left the castle entirely. You're going to have to look for him, and that is something I won't help you with. It's something you have to do on your own."

"You mean you don't know where he is?"

"No, Draco."

Draco slunk back down into his chair, tears finally falling with the realization of what he had done and what his actions had caused. _Oh Harry, what have I done to you love? I don't deserve you after what I did. I swear I'll make it up to you, somehow._ Draco wept, he truly was an idiot.


End file.
